Quiet Falls
Quiet Falls is a third-person survival-horror flash game on Newgrounds, created by user kennsj and published by Armor Games, with music by users Maindrian and Obsidian-Skies. Quiet Falls is a Silent Hill tribute game, with an original story and characters. 'Plot' (Taken from the description on newgrounds) Dale Chalmers is on the run when a mysterious stranger stops him in the road, pulling him into a series of horrifying events which are simultaneously familiar and strange beyond belief. 'Synopsis' The game begins in the middle of the night, with Dale Chalmers, a young man with a bruise around his neck, driving on a high-way to Silent Hill, apparently running away from something. He nearly falls asleep, and after entering a mysterious fog, he nearly runs over a black male standing in the middle of the highway. Before he manages, however, the stranger mysteriously disappears, leaving Dale confused. The stranger then reappears and opens Dale's car door, asking for a lift. Dale claims to have no idea where he is, to which the stranger then suggests that he should drive, to which Dale complies, due to a desire of a break from apparently driving since last night. The stranger identifies himself as "T.J.", and thanks Dale for the help, as the duo drive off. In the next scene, Dale wakes up in a motel room, without recalling any memories of how he got there. He hears a loud, static noise, and after mistakenly believing for it to come from a television, he finds the true source of the static to be coming from a radio, lying in the bathroom. After recovering the radio, he is attacked by the first monster, a Runner. After defeating the monster, he leaves the hotel room, only to find the streets of Silent Hill empty and shrouded in fog. He finds his car in the motel's parking lot, unfortunately for him, however, the car doesn't work. Dale then finds a map of the town, with a "Go here" marked at the cemetery. On his way to the cemetery, he fights his way through monsters, such as the Recognize, Dogs and Infection. After some time, Dale reaches the cemetery. In it, he finds a skeleton, that wears clothes strikingly identical to T.J.'s, to be hanging from a tree, and having a sign wrapped around his neck saying "AIDS Fucker". Before Dale can deduce anything, the static from his radio emits, and T.J. appears, as if out of nowhere. T.J., seemingly muted, points to an empty grave with the name "Eugene Edwards" inscribed on to it, with Eugene's occupation being The Orderly of a hospital. Dale then checks his map and notices the Alchemilla Hospital, that's across the lake, to be marked on his map. Out of sight, T.J. disappears again. Dale finds a nearby boat, and using the gasoline that he found before, uses it to cross the lake. After crossing the lake, he heads to Alchemilla Hospital, and enters it through the back exit. There he finds a new monster, the Nurses. Eventually he encounters Eugene, on the other side of a mirror no less, menacing a nurse and calling her a "slut". Dale then finds his way to the basement of the hospital and hears sirens in the distance, after which he finds himself in the Otherworld. He enters the otherworld Morgue and comes face to face with Eugene. Apparently, Eugene was expecting Dale, much to Dale's surprise. Eugene claims that Dale and all the other "fags" can rot in hell, together, believing that they all now "stick together". Eugene attacks Dale with a shotgun, but Dale manages to defeat him. While exploring the otherwordly hospital he fights a new monster, the Committed. While exploring the second floor he comes across various scraps of letters in the halfway that seem like a wife talking to her abusive husband and asking for a divorce. In one of the rooms he finds the woman writing the letters. Dale approaches the woman, much to her surprise, since she thought that she didn't have any more appointments. The woman identifies herself as "Gillian" and reveals that she is a clinical psychiatrist that works in the hospital. Dale's curiosity regarding the letters' context is put to side, when Gillian claims that he shouldn't worry about them, and that they're both here to talk about his, supposed problems, much to Dale's confusion. Gillian, mistakenly believing that Dale is T.J.'s friend, implies that Dale has a social disorder similar to T.J. and reveals that she treated T.J. from the time he was in college. Dale, becoming angry, assures Gillian that he doesn't want any treatment, and Gillian, much to her frustration, asks what is it that he wants, to which he replies that he wants to get out of the hospital. Gillian goes back to writing her letter and tells Dale that she might help him if he brings her some White Claudia. After some searching, Dale retrieves some White Claudia from the 1st floor and brings it to Gillian. Dale asks Gillain, what kind of a drug is White Claudia, to which Gillian asks what does it matter to him, claiming that he doesn't need her help and vice versa. Though Dale disagrees with her by bringing up her issue regarding her abusive husband, Leland. Gillian assures Dale that she can deal with her personal issues on her own, being a psychiatrist and all, and gives Dale the key to the Hospital's front door. Dale asks Gillian if she is afraid of her husband, to which she reveals that Leland has killed T.J. some time before, but despite this, she will still go to the Lakeside Amusement Park to face him. With this information, Dale exits the hospital to find the town restored back to normal. His car is outside the hospital compound, for some reason, with the engine working again. Without a second thought, Dale takes the car and drives off to Lakeside Amusement Park. In the park he finds a new type of monster, the Bully. Eventually he comes across two rude twin brothers stuck on a attraction. Dale gets the two out, and both of them claim to know that Dale is a "queer", just like T.J. They say that their teacher says that all queers go to hell, and that Dale will go there as well. One of them kicks Dale in the knee, and both of them head off to ride the carousel. Dale chases the two and finds an another letter by Gillian. He enters the carousel's mechanic side, and it transforms into the otherworld. Instead of finding the twins, however, he finds Gillian being menaced by the monster form of Leland. Leland pulls Gillian up against the wall by the throat, but Dale shoots him, making him let her go. Leland questions Dale's identity and attacks him, but Dale manages to defeat him. After the fight, depending on whether or not the player found the medical tools in the hospital, the player may or may not heal Gillian. If the player decides to help Gillian, Dale will try to open up an airway, but before he can, however, Gillian asks him whether or not he knows what he is doing, to which Dale assures her that he was once a registered nurse. After curing Gillian, Dale leaves the park and finds T.J. waiting for him by his car. Dale asks T.J. about the identity of the person hanging from the tree back in the cemetery, to which T.J. replies with a "Take a guess." Dale claims that he need to get out of town, but T.J. taunts him by asking whether or not Dale's on the run. T.J. reveals that he knows what Dale's done, and the reason for the nasty bruise around Dale's neck. In a flashback, it's shown that three people tried to lynch Dale, and those involved, are shown to be Eugene, Leland and the teacher, though Dale claims that it wasn't them, but it doesn't matter to T.J. The three left Dale hanging, and before Dale could die, he freed himself with his butterfly knife (which is also the first weapon in the game). In revenge, he killed his assailants: cut "Eugene's" neck and shot "Leland" and "The Teacher". Dale is then shown to drive off, which is the first scene of the game, and then T.J. claims that Dale will have to do it all over again, but for him this time. T.J. disappears and his voice tells Dale to go to the school, claiming that he will be done soon. Dale finds his way into a square-shaped room with bars and behind the bars are the two twins and the monster version of The Teacher. Dale then hears sirens in the distance, and the trio disappear, and Dale's environments shift into the Midwich Elementary School. While exploring the school he fights more Bully monsters. In one of the classrooms he finds a box, but in order to open it, he has to find three different items. After finding the items, Dale opens the box, with the contents inside being T.J.'s genital, much to Dale's anger. The school then shifts into the Otherworld again. Along the way, Dale finds skinned corpses of children. Finally, he encounters the twins, who reveal that the dead children were all works of the Teacher. They ask Dale to go and defeat him, but before doing so, he must solve a riddle. After solving the riddle, the two seemingly disappear. Dale enters the room where The Teacher resides in and faces him off. Despite him being quite powerful, Dale manages to finally kill The Teacher. 'Endings' Good Ending (save Gillian) - after defeating The Teacher, Dale finds himself back on the streets of Silent Hill. T.J. appears and gives Dale a hug, to which Dale smiles. T.J. then disappears. Gillian appears on an electronic wheelchair, thanking him for his help. She then gives him his car keys and Dale drives away from Silent Hill. Bad Ending (ignore Gillian) - after defeating The Teacher, Dale finds himself back on the streets of Silent Hill. T.J. appears and gives Dale a hug, to which Dale smiles. While still hugging each other, T.J. turns into a skeleton (similar to the one in the cemetery) and then Dale is shown to be still hanging on the tree, and consequentially, dying. Bonus Features Upon beating the game with any of the endings, the player will receive a password in order to access the following bonus features: 'Quiet Fights '- a mini game, allowing the players to fight one monster per type and, upon defeat, will receive the the monster's description and symbolic meaning. '''Huckaby's File - '''a journal written by Doctor Huckaby, in which he describes his progress of trying to cure T.J. of his social and sexual disorder, during his childhood and teen years. '''Music Box - '''the soundtrack of the game. '''The Message - '''the author of Quiet Falls describing the meaning of the story and the message that he tried to send. '''Cutscenes - '''a movie selection of all the cutscenes from the game. Gameplay Despite being a flash game, Quiet Falls plays very similarly to the main games. The game is set in third person, somewhat in a bird's view perspective. The game plays in a standard survival horror fashion, where the player, as Dale, must explore the environment, fight monsters and solve puzzles. The inventory is usually unlimited, with the exception being one puzzle, in which Dale must carry three jars with Fetuses in them, into a specific location, and Dale can carry only one at a time. There's a variety of weapons, starting with Dale's butterfly knife, the series-fashioned steel pipe and fire-arms like the Handgun and Shotgun. Items like the series' staple health drinks also return in the game. Multiple endings also return, depending on the actions taken by the player through-out the course of the game. Reception The game currently holds an average score of 7.4 out of 10 on Newgrounds, based on 53 reviews, with most players praising the game's original story, graphics and music, but criticizing the somewhat clunky gameplay and some glitches. The game got a Daily 5th Place award on Newgrounds, as of 02/17/2007. Trivia *The game's bad ending is most likely an homage to the bad ending of Silent Hill 1. *Various historic locales from the series appear in the game, such as the Alchemilla Hospital and Lakeside Amusement Park. External Links Quiet Falls on Newgrounds. Quiet Falls trailer on Newgrounds. Category:Fangames